Beautiful Intentions
by Your Oasis
Summary: If you want laughter, romance, drama, and suspense then you've stumbled upon the right story! It's the story of how Fred and George find a business partner/OC for their joke shop. Set during Harry's 4th year. ABANDONED
1. Prologue

_It was the evening on which MM. Debienne and Poligny, the managers of the Opera , where giving a last gala performance to mark their retirement. Suddenly the dressing room of La Sorelli, one of the principal dancers, was invaded by half-a-dozen young ladies of the ballet, wh ohad come up from the stage after " dancing" **Polyeucte. **They rushed in amid great confusion some giving vent to forced and unnatural laughter, others to cries of terror. Sorelli, who wished to be alone for a moment to "run through" the speech which she was to make to the resigning managers, looked around angrily at the mad and tumultuous crowd. It was little Jammes --- the girl with the tip-tilted nose, the forget-me-not eyes, the rose-red cheeks, and the lily-white neck and shoulders--- who gave the explanation in a trembling voice: "It's the ghost!" And she locked the door._

'Ahh, books. How I love them.' Ciara was always found reading when not occupied by other things. She resembles Hermione in that way. That's why they get along so well. They are also muggle-borns which makes their friendship all the better.

"Hey, Ciara!"

"George! What are you doing here?" I was a bit surprised to see him in this part of the train. Yes, it's the first day of school. 'Finally. After one of the most boring and horrible summers, you can finally go to your other home, Hogwarts. I need time away from home to think on some of the events that occurred in the summer and to recover from the shock of it all. I'm glad George is my friend.' They kept contact throughout the summer.

"I'm here on a mission." He grinned.

"Which is?"

"Well you agreed to join us on our business venture so I thought you'd like to meet the other associate."

"Oh no, George you know I don't like him." He gave this look which meant 'Your going to have to if you want to be a part of this.' And the strange thing is I knew by what that look meant.

"Fine,George." 'Oh, how I'm going to regret this decision.'


	2. Ch 1: Introductions

_**Regrets and Relived Pain**_

**A/N: I'm sorry the prologue was too short. Hopefully as the story progresses, the chapters will get longer. It's either going to be a short story with long chapters or a long story with short chapters. Either way, I'm glad those who read it liked it. My updating is not up to par but it will improve once you all review more. Happy reading!**

Fred sat alone in his compartment thinking what surprise George was talking about.

-Memory-

"_Fred, remember when I told you I met someone with great ideas who can help us with our joke shop?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, you'll meet them sooner than you think."_

_And with that he left._

"_George, wait! Where are you going?"_

"_To go fetch our new associate."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's a surprise," he grinned._

-End Memory-

'I didn't like the way he grinned like that.'

5 minutes passed… 'Where the bloody hell is he anyhow?'

His question was answered when he looked up at George sliding the compartment door open followed by a black witch. She had milk chocolate skin with hazel eyes black hair that seemed smooth yet silky. She was wearing a yellow shirt with jeans that enhanced her body well. 'She looks gorgeous.' If she had read his mind she would have disagreed with his opinion of her.

"Fred this is Ciara. Ciara meet Fred."

'Hang on, she is going to be our new business associate? But she's a girl. Most girls aren't as good with jokes and pranks as us guys. I mean, Men. But if Fred recommended her, she must be good.'

"Nice to meet you, Fred," her tone was slightly less than delighted to meet him. But he shrugged it off.

"Nice to meet you too, Ciara," he gave her a cheeky smile which she did not return but sat down. 'Ciara..Ciara? Where have I heard that name before?'

"Well, I'll let you two get better acquainted whilst I go talk to Oliver." He said in an amusing mood, Fred was anything but amused to be left alone with a stranger.

They were now alone. A silence fell that in any muggle movie, the director would put in some crickets to set the mood right.

'Hmm, maybe I should start the conversation. After all, it is for George and the joke shop, might as well start with the obvious.'

"So how did you and George become friends?"

'Wonder why he's so interested?'

"Well, he caught me playing a prank on one of my friends and thought it was brilliant so we started talking and he told me how you two are planning to open your own joke shop. I thought it a fabulous idea and he asked me if I would like to join. I was hesitant at first but I agreed."

Fred started chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry but you don't seem the jokester type."

"Just because I'm a girl?" Her eyes were blazing with anger.

"Well, no. Your always reading and you don't talk much."

"Oh yeah? Well I happen to talk a lot around my friends and I am the most random person they've ever met. Don't start assuming things you don't know, Fred Weasley."

'What's with the full name and what's her problem?'

"Alright relax. I believe you. What have you got against me?"

"Nothing." He didn't believe her. She was hiding something and he wanted to know now.

"Not according to the sour tone you used when you greeted me. I take it your not pleased to meet me."

She couldn't help it. The words came out like vomit.

"Well how else am I to greet you, after you tormented me for a year and annoyed the hell out of me for 2 more years!"

'Hang on……. Oh my god. She's the girl I've been crushing on all this time but after 3rd year I forgot her name, seeing as how we never had the same classes for the past 2 years. Now I remember. I used to tease her in first year and then kept on asking her out for 2nd and 3rd year. But she always refused. I didn't think she would take my teasing or as she put it, my tormenting seriously. Did it really affect her that badly?'

_Ciara's 11 year old face appeared in the mirror after she got dressed. She despised her body with a passion unbeknownst to her friends. _

_She sighed. 'This is as good as it's going to get.'_

_She got dressed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Before she arrived, she was bombarded by two water balloons filled with water and with a spell to make her skin go into boils._

_They were from the twins but mostly from Fred. She screamed and started hexing them but she missed since they started running away. She started crying and with that, went to go see Madame Pomfrey_

"Look, I'm sorry if my teasing hurt you so much. I can make it up to you—"

"You call that TEASING! You call putting snakes, spiders and all sorts of insects on my bed TEASING! How about the time you made my hair turn blue along with the rest of my skin! Or how about when you made me tap dance in my knickers in front of the WHOLE SCHOOL! Besides it's too late for make-ups! You may have hurt me then, but I'm over it now."

"Then why did you greet me in that way?"

"That is not the point! The point is I can't stand you, and just forgive you like that."

"Well can't you AT LEAST enlighten me as to how I may make it up to you!"

He tried to keep his cool. He really did, but he was losing his patience with this stubborn girl. And to think they are to be associates in their joke shop. He seriously needs to talk to George about this. Maybe he can convince him to kick her out. Yes, that is the best way. Fred is very persuasive and using his best skill on his brother is no trouble at all.

**A/N: It is rated M for language and sexual innuendo. Will there be actual sex in it, I don't know. I never planned for it. We'll see what happens. R/R!**


	3. Ch 2: The TriWizard Tournament

**A/N: I'm sorry for the update being a bit late, but I had a very busy school week and last weekend was busy, since I do have a social life…. sometimes. Lol. This chapter is a lot longer than my other chapters from any story I think. Most of it is of Dumbledore's speech, which I got from the book so anything that Dumbledore says or the twins' conversation with the trio, and their shock of the news, is straight from the book. When Dumbledore says the time was ripe to reinstate the tournament, I think that's BS. Since Voldemort is still around, but then again some thought he was dead and he did lose his power. But anyways that's just my opinion. Enjoy! **

**The Tri-Wizard Tournament**

Fred was strolling down the hallways of the train, looking for his better half. As in his idiotic brother who is too much of a feminist he could be gay or he's just manly enough not to be gay. Either way, he found him snogging Alicia. Well that's no surprise. He always fancied her. _'About time he acted on his feelings, too.' _ He knocked once and slid the doorway. Alicia started blushing and so did George. Fred only smirked.

"George may I talk to you?"

"Um, sure." George went outside and close the door shut.

"Not getting along well with Cece?"

"How'd do you know? And why do you have the right to call her that?"

"Not jealous, are we? Were just friends."

"Well, how do you know I came to complain?"

"Because that's all you do and she tells me she doesn't like you."

Fred looked crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, little bro."

"Anyway, I came to tell you to drop her from our business venture."

"No way! She's too good. Her ideas are better than ours."

"Really?" He seemed to disagree with this. "How?"

"She told me of an idea called Canary Cream. Where whosoever eats it, becomes a canary."

"Sweet…Wait, no! She's a girl and you said it, she hates me!"

"You two work that out but she's not leaving from this!"

George didn't have time for silly romantic squabbles.

"George? George don't you dare walk away from me! GEORGE!"

You guessed it, he left.

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence between Ciara and Fred. He understands that his teasing could have affected her deeply but that's in the past. Can't she just move on? Well, she is a girl. They can hold grudges until their 60.

Fred got into a carriage with his friends. There's no way in hell will he spend another moment with her. Too bad they share the same common room. From now on, he dislikes her…a lot.

They arrived to the gates and climbed up the step of Hogwarts castle, greeted by winged boars. As soon, as they sat in their seats in the Great Hall, the sorting ceremony began.

'_God, can't she hurry it up a bit? I'm starving!' _ His eyes roamed down the table and saw Ciara. 'She really is pretty. No, she's beautiful. Too bad she hates me.'

By this time, Professor McGonagall finally finished. As soon as Dumbledore gave the issuance, plates filled up with piles of food. Fred started eating madly. He felt like he could eat a hippogriff (?).

After all were well fed, Dumbledore stood up to begin his annual beginning of term speech.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the lists of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some 437 items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Fred and George were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy--- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts---"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a loud clunking sound on the floor. A man in a dark cloak, wet from the rain, walked in. He seemed to have a wooden leg. And a glass eye which rolled around constantly, creeping the students out. He had a staff, they assumed to help him walk. The stranger reached Dumbledore and shook his hand. The stranger sat down to Dumbledore's right.

"May I introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

'Did I hear what I thought I just heard?'

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not **_joking,_** Mr. Weasley," he said," though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

" Er—but maybe this is not the time…no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah, yes, the Tri-Wizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who **do** know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

'Hm, this should be interesting.' Ciara thought.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament was first established some 700 years ago as a friendly competition between the 3 largest European schools for wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the 3 champions competed in 3 magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities--- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Many of the students had started whispering excitedly to one another, no one was worried about deaths that happened hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find his or herself in mortal danger.

The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October, and the selection of the 3 champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Tri-Wizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches.

'Typical. If he wins, this will surely boost his ego to the size of a giant.' Ciara contemplated this with a decent amount of disdain.

He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, people were either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Tri-Wizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said," the Heads of the participating schools along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age--- that is to say, seventeen years or older--- will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This"--- Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious--- "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth or seventh year will be able to cope with them."

"I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

"They can't do that!" said George Weasley, who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table. "The champions'll get to do all sorts stuff you'd never be allowed to normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Aw, my poor Georgey poo, can't fulfill your dream now can you? Well, I hope you get in, that way we can have the money for the you-know-what." By the end of her statement, Ciara had lowered her voice making the Golden Trio look at her oddly.

"Let's hope so."

'If only she can talk to me like that.' Of course Ciara wouldn't know this or ever if he could help it.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" said Harry.

"Dunno," said Fred, '"but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George…."

"Dumbledore knows your not of age, though," said Ron.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred shrewdly. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice, they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.

"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk?"

They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash," said George, "a prefect downstairs told me."

The twins crossed the common room to their dormitory for some much needed sleep. They found Lee already in bed.

"Hey," Lee said, "this Tournament business seems bloody brilliant, eh? Too bad we can't enter."

"Oh, but we will, aren't we Fred?"

"We sure are, George."

"Oh, no. Please don't include me. I always end up in detention, with feathers, bruises, or a missing head."

"Suit yourself. But you'll be missing out." replied Fred.

He undressed, went to his drawers, retrieved his PJs, and got into bed.

"Good night, George, Lee." said Fred.

"Good night, Fred, Lee." said George.

"Goodnight, Fred, George." said Lee.

Fred almost immediately drifted into dreams of glory, riches, the Tri-Wizard Cup in his hands and a proud Ciara beaming.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! It makes my day and I'd love to hear critiques or good stuff.


End file.
